


Mando Style Reunions

by Naaklasolus



Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [5]
Category: Bleach, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Multi, Myles isn't okay at all, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Byakuya has quite enough of a certain unwelcomed guest in his garden.
Relationships: Myles (Star Wars)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hollowed Soul Stars [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509539
Kudos: 1





	Mando Style Reunions

Byakuya fought the urge to glare at the man seated within his garden and meditating, which caused him to wonder if the banes of his existence were starting to team up on him. “Sir, we can get him out of here, if you want?” Byakuya glanced at his Third Seat and the man’s companion.

“Please avoid damaging anything.” Byakuya said which earned a nod from the pair as they turned their attention towards their target and quietly moved towards the irritating blond.

**********

Myles smirked as he went to tackle his best friend, only for the older man to grab a hold of his arm and flip him, then quickly sat on Myles. All within mere seconds. “Ow……” Myles whined as Tani laughed at him.

“Myles? Tani? What the hell are you two doing here?” Rhys asked as he kept his full weight on Myles and ignored the redhead’s struggles, which caused Myles to cease a little.

“Well, that’s a bit of a long story.” Tani chirped back awkwardly.

“Shit’s gotten worse since you died and we were both murdered. Some Jedi son of a bitch offed me and a Death Watch bastard got her.” Myles answered bitterly which caused Tani to sigh as Rhys rested his hand on Myles’s shoulder.

“That’s right, there was a major influx of new arrivals for the Manda Sector a few months back. I didn’t know you two were part of that!” Rhys said as he adjusted his weight. “How long has it been?”.

“Since we all saw each other? Seven years.” Tani answered as she sat on the ground in front of their friend. “Dagorlad started to catch up after Fenn was born, because Force be damned, that little red is determined to outshine his cousins.”.

“Speaking of Fenn, what did his middle name end up being?”.

“Rhys.” Tani chirped as she smirked at Myles. “Minerva keeps saying it like Fenris.”.

Rhys snickered at that. “Oh, that is awesome!” Rhys grinned down at Myles. “So, by catch up, do you mean my awesome nephew helped Dagorlad out?”.

“We really have no idea.” Myles admitted as he continued to struggle. “Everything was going pretty well until Galidraan……”

“What happened on Galidraan?” Rhys asked as he let Myles up, which had the man instantly on his feet and a dark look crossing his face.

“I…...It was a Death Watch ambush, that fucking son of a bitch governer was working with Tor, he hired us to take out some rebels than called the Jedi, crying about how we were killing political activists.” Myles answered as Rhys realized something in dawning horror. “They….slaughtered all of us. Mercilessly. Silas, Jango and Dag were the only ones to survive, I think Talan too since I haven’t seen him here.”.

************  
Tani jumped a bit as Rhys slammed Myles against the tree, which caused her brother to tense up and stare at Rhys who had that look he got when the idiot farmboy act was dropped. “You promised me you would protect them!” Rhys growled out which Tani quickly grabbed his arm.

“Rhys, he….”.

“I’m sorry.” Myles said with a cracked voice. “I’m so sorry. I….Kriff, Minnie tried to warn me, mate. She was so terrified, she tried to stop me from taking Dag with me and I blew her off, I promised her that we’d come back and…..and those fucking child-snatching bastards took him and murdered me. Then…..then….”.  
Tani watched as Rhys released Myles and just pulled him into a hug as her brother’s facade finally broke to reveal just how devastated he was.

“Dxun happened a few months later.” Tani mumbled as a hand went to her throat and rubbed at it. “Nearly all of House Ordo was massacred by Death Watch, I think Yan mentioned that survivors are scattered to the wind and many others are still MIA, including Minerva.”.

“I couldn’t protect her, I couldn’t protect the boys or Jango, I...I…” Myles babbled out as Rhys just continued to hug him.

“You did what you could.” Rhys said quietly as he rocked a bit. “Knowing Jax and your mama, they’ll rescue him and Jax will find Min. It’s okay.”.

“Is….Is Kayla here too?” Tani asked softly as Rhys pulled her into a hug.

“That’s….a complicated story. C’mon, let’s get you two back to the Manda District, Jaster’s gonna want to see you.” Rhys answered as he released them. “Hebi is gonna want to see you too.”.

“Nana’s here?”.


End file.
